Uzumaki Remnants
by KoreWaYamiDesuKa
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was very sad because Sasuke had left the village to get power and kill Itachi. But, during Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto's mission, they must go to Uzushiogakure No Sato because Tsunade heard there were grave robbers and other dangers. Will Kakashi's team catch the grave robbers? Will Naruto finally learn his Darkness (yami) past? Find out! (Takes place in Part 1)
1. Start

Author's Note: I am not good English so sorry if you can't read it.

This set in _**PART**_ _**1**_ of Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto walked through Konoha. He was very sad since Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru. He also knew about Kyuubi.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto yell.

Sakura-chan was there because their Kakashi-sensei was late. Again.

"Naruto, what wrong now?" Sakura look angry because he was annoy her.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Nothing. I just forgot eat my ramen in this morning..." Naruto scratch his neck and smiled.

"Naruto, that so unlike you. You love ramen," Sakura crossed arms and huffed. "Kakashi-sensei is late by 1 hour. Cannot beleive him..."

Flash the Back

Naruto remember when Sasuke was in village still. He wanted to be Sasuke friend and become the ninja to do it so. He worked it hard for to pass exam Kakashi sensei would be giving later. He worked clone jutsu to do it. He failed lots of. He became the ninja aftered protecting sensei known as Iruka from the Mizuki. He was happy and could final be Sasuke friend. Sad, Sasuke did not like the Naruto. It went south from that.

Back to the Reel Time

(1 hours later)

"Hello kids! I am sorry I late. I was help old lady carry vegetables and stuff,"

Kakashi-sensei scratch neck and eye-smiling.

"Kakashi-sensei! Liar! You reading those Icha Icha Books (Icha Icha mean flirting). Naruto and Sakura-chan yell and cross arms and huff with close eyes and turn away from the Kakashi-sensei.

"OK kids, let's go!"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto and the Sakura-chan say and jump to trees and chakra jump and do the running.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto start said.

"What?" Kakashi-sensei ask, surprise Naruto would seem so sad depressed and even ask the question.

"I learn why Konohagakure No Sato hate me. What...what is Kyuubi?"

"Oh...I see...Well, we are almost to the ruins of Uzushiogakure No Sato. I will put Sakura under genjutsu (genjutsu mean illusion) and then she would not know then I explain," Kakashi whisper.

"Naruto! What you and Kakashi-sensei whisper about?!" Sakura-chan yell and slow to fall behind to them who were the behind them.

"Ramen! I tell Kakashi-sensei I forgot to do the eating of my ramen morning and I angry at Naruto and he help me to not be angry and to make anger into fighting power to kill enemys. Dattebayo!" Naruto thought he did the smoothly do cover up conversation about Kyuubi. He put the smirk of smiling on his face in happy doing of lying to the person of Sakura-chan. I am the invincalbe Uzamaki and if I can lye to the scary Sakura-chan I can do the fighting with the enemy and win the fighting.

The the end.

Author No Noto: Sorry I translate the Japanese. That my first language but I not like to speak it because I need learn egnlish so I not answer questions on how you say this and how you say that.

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY ON THE NARUTO MUCH!

Arigato gozaimashita! Minna ha daisuki! Honto ni! Ja~ne!


	2. Itachi

"So this Uzushiogakure No Sato? It all ruins," Sakura-chan say. Then she notice brown mark on a big stone, maybe part of building before Third Shinobi World War. Sakura-chan bend down.

"Ahhh!" Sakura-chan scream and fall on back and point and scream.

"What is problem, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto do the running and then notice brown mark.

"What is that, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto ask and point.

"Blood. Maybe from man laying underneath stone. The man was skeleton now so the brown mark was original red, but it get brown as time goes," Kakashi-sensei say.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh! Disgust!" Naruto yelled out.

"Naruto and Sakura, go and search for any clue on bandits Tsunade-sama talks about," Kakashi-sensei says.

(3 hours did the pass)

"Kakashi-sensei! It dark and cold and Sakura-chan and me are tired and hungry!" Naruto complain and fall on face.

"Ok, ok. Get up and find wood," Kakashi-sensei send them out again. Naruto does the complaining more and Sakura-chan nerve pop out and she yell out and then punch Naruto on face. Naruto say, "Sakura-chan! Why you punch me?" Then Sakura-chan say, "Because you annoy! Find wood!" Naruto say, "Ok, Sakura-chan."

Sakura-chan and Naruto go out to do the find of the wood for fire.

"Those bandits are real hard find. I must use Sharingan," Kakashi-sensei say once Naruto and Sakura-chan are not near.

Kakashi-sensei use his Sharingan to find the bandits, but they hide chakra very good.

"That bandits must be hard to find. What Tsunade-sama say they wear? Black cloak with red cloud? No! Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei think inside head. _Then why Tsunade-sama send us on mission like this? _

"Sakura-chan! This enough wood?" Naruto leg shake because he carry so much wood. It was as tall as two Naruto.

"N-Naruto...why did you get so much wood?" Sakura-chan mutter to herself.

"I thought you not like dark so I get lots of wood to make light lots of so you not be scared," Naruto slowly walk back to the Kakashi-sensei.

"You BAKA! I not scared! You the one who scared!" Sakura-chan do the yelling and punch Naruto and he fly and all wood fall on ground. Sakura-chan stomp the back to Kakashi-sensei.

"S-Sakura-chan...why you leave me? C-Come back. I need help get up..." Naruto lay under pile of the wood. He close eyes and sigh.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Where you go?!" Sakura-chan yell. _Where Kakashi-sensei go anyway? Maybe he left to read Icha Icha books. Or maybe he make the camp!_ Sakura-chan walk around ruins of Uzushiogakure No Sato.

"Sakura? That you?" Kakashi-sensei walk from behind stone. He had hand in book, marking page.

"Kakashi-sensei! I think we set up camp now. It getting dark. I mean, sun's light fade. And, I not find Naruto. He, um, somewhere. I do not know. I mean, he was stupid and went off...somewhere," Sakura-chan smile twitch. She lyed.

"I see. Well, let's find the Naruto," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura-chan say and do the running.

"Wow! I found a lots pile of the wood! We didn't even have to do the down cutting of the trees!" a voice said from behind pile of wood, behind the Naruto.

"Really? Let me see! Wow! You are correct! It all here! Everyone! Grab as much arms can take!" another voice say.

Some gasp of the air of voices, maybe farmers, heard.

"Who are you!? What you do here?!" a farmer say, angry.

"I am sorry. This is my pile of wood. I cut this down. However, this pile of wood and I had been separated. The only upside was this: a precious find is inside this pile. However, it is mine. Please leave or I will have to make you go away, _by force,_" another voice said. (Thanks the much, AiToChikara for help me write this sentences!)

"Hell no! We—" a farmer's voice stop.

"That is what happen when you try to deny me of find. Go, or you end up like this man here," voice said.

"Ahhhhh!" then all farmers ran off scream.

"Thank God they gone," voice said.

"A-Anyone there?" Naruto whisper.

"Yes, I am here," voice said.

"Your voice...sound like someone..." Naruto open eyes. His head hurt. He touch his head and find the blood. He freak out and start screaming.

"Naruto-san, there is nothing to be afraid of," voice said.

"How you know my name Naruto?" Naruto say as wood lifted off him, one by one.

"You and me have meet before," voice said.

"When I get out, I see your face then I maybe familiar you," Naruto say.

All wood lifted off. Naruto stood and stretched. He turn to see...

Itachi Uchiha.


End file.
